


All behind us now

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Mundungis (Mundungus Fletcher/Sturgis Podmore) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Indeed, we must look to the future.
Relationships: Mundungus Fletcher/Sturgis Podmore
Series: Mundungis (Mundungus Fletcher/Sturgis Podmore) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140992





	All behind us now

Our story starts in Mundungus and Sturgis Fletcher's house. An article in the Daily Prophet has ked to them discussing the past.

Sturgis said, "That reminds me of when I was arrested."

Mundungus smirked. "What? That silly little piece on justice and ice-cream flavours reminded you of that?"

Sturgis laughed. "Hear me out first."

Mundungus insisted, "Go on then."

Sturgis told him, "Well, we both know how out of shape justice was in my case. What with the Imperius Curse and all."

Mundungus nodded. "Indeed, justice failed us there."


End file.
